


Another Gift

by whynot



Series: Mason and Mae [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/M, not smut, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Mason isn't good at choosing presents.





	Another Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I miss canon Mae and Mason but I'm too focused on a multi-chapter Gage/m!raider oc fic for Mae's universe to really put time into a proper smut fic, so I'm just writing out a little headcanon. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> \- Ellie
> 
> (plenty of smut in my new Mae/Mason au... are u digging this shameless self promo.)

Mae heard the door open and close, but she didn't roll over on the bed, just kept her back to it.

"... Somethin' wrong, kitten?"

 _Ha!_ "No." She felt Mason's hand on her arm and rolled away until she was close to the mattress's edge.

"You're such a fuckin' hassle. What'd I do this time?"

"I dunno, Mason, maybe it was you  _curb stomping_  that challenger?"

"He stabbed me!"

"So stab him back! You don't shatter his teeth and crack his skull."

"I had to make an example. Blades and other weapons weren't allowed during this one. You break my rules, you suffer for it."

"Fine. Whatever you say."

A long pause, then a sigh. "Fuckin' _fine._ " She heard him stride away and leave the room, the door slamming behind him. Worry started to churn in her gut - she never liked when Mason was upset with her. It was perfectly fine when she was mad at him, but being on the other end sucked.

Maybe that was unfair. 

Whatever.

 

* * *

 

 

He returned in two days. All the worry that had been building inside Mae dissipated in an instant, and she stood from the throne.

Mason whistled, long and low, and the animals all retreated to their cages while every Pack member stepped aside. The worry was trickling right back into Mae, especially when she noticed that he was holding something behind his back.

"Hi kitten," he greeted casually, then placed a tiny curled up creature onto the ground.

"What is that," Mae asked, though she knew exactly what it was.

"Baby deathclaw."

She took a slow breath through her nose. "Why?"

"For you. 'Sorry' gift."

"Baby..." A laugh spasmed out of her. "No."

"He's young enough to be trained, and when he gets too big he can just stalk around outside the park. Be a guard or something. He don't even bite. Yet."

The Deathclaw let out a tiny screech, probably to be intimidating but only managing to sink its temporarily tiny claws into Mae's heart. "... God dammit." She walked up to it and knelt down, using her trigger finger to scratch the 'claw's head. It flinched and scrambled back. "Hey hey, none of that. You're supposed to be scary."

"He was bein' beat on by his siblings," Mason said, stepping closer. "Probably another runt, which is why I was able to take 'im so easily."

"Do you just go out into the wild and look for potentially dangerous animals to get me?"

He shrugged, like it should've made perfect sense to her. "Yeah. What else is there?"

Mae crooked her finger as a silent order to come closer, and Mason obeyed, dropping to his knees and cautiously leaning closer to give her a kiss. She let him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. They parted when the baby 'claw started to gnaw on Mason's shoe. "No more of these gifts, okay?" Mae told him.

"Well what else am I supposed to do when you're pissed at me?"

"Apologize?"

"What if I ain't sorry?"

"You said this was a 'sorry' gift."

"Yeah, sorry that you're pissed, not sorry for what I did."

Mae closed her eyes and pulled his head down, cradling him to her chest and maybe trying to smother him a little. "You're so lucky I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> She named him Scab.


End file.
